


Valentines

by Rajin



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Wow, dont kill me, enjoy, help me, im so sorry, like the shy blushy dork, love letter?, or something, reader is a dork, sorry for any spelling errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajin/pseuds/Rajin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines day! You see your crush, Rin Matsuoka. You wish you could speak to him, but you can't. Until he gives you a card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> This was uploaded at Deviantart, but I kinda quit that site, so now I'm uploading to here.

"Hey, [Name]!"

The moment you heard that voice, you quickly turned around. Standing there, was Rin Matsuoka, one of the best swimmers you knew. And not to mention, your BIGGEST crush.

[Best friend name] walked by, and giggled a bit. It took you all of your power to not strangle her. After all, you were trying to impress your crush, here.

Seconds quickly turned into hours, as you stared at his beautiful features. His silky red hair. His beautiful flaming red orbs. His soft skin. And last, and not least, those lips soft, lips, that were probably the best at kissing. His high quality clothes. 'What a sense of fashion!' some would say.

You stared at him for a couple more seconds, until you realized he was holding something. It was a piece of paper, which was neatly folded. You blinked a couple of times. 'Who could that be for?' you wondered. Your heart pounded at the thought of the letter actually being for....... you!

"[Name]!" You quickly snapped out of your thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" you said. 'Dang it!' you thought. 'I stuttered!'

He handed you the letter. Your heart pounded even more. Could this.... really be for you?

You shook your head. Of course not. He probably thought of you as a friend. Maybe this letter was just.... something. Anything. Obviously not for you. But you couldn't help but blush at the thought of the letter being a love letter. For you.

You opened up the letter, and looked at Rin. He made no motions to try to stop you, so you started to read the letter, with a hint of pink dusting your cheeks.

"Now, I know that this may be weird, but please take at least some time to consider what I'm about to say. I'm in love with you. Yeah, I've liked you for quite a while now. I'm not meaning to be creepy at all, but I love the way your hair flows. I love your pretty eyes. Everything about you is just... perfect.  
So I was wondering.....  
Do you want to go out with me?  
-Love Rin"

You almost fainted from a heart attack. Your cheeks flushed a shade of pink.

Who would've thought Rin was in love with you!?

"[Name]?" You heard Rin say, as he gave you a sheepish smile.

"Yes?" You replied,, sounding completely love struck.

"Do you mind giving that to Haru, please?"

**Author's Note:**

> again, im sorry


End file.
